1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus that arranges and renders images at predetermined positions on a map, an image display apparatus, control methods therefor, and programs for causing a computer to perform the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
To capture an image of an object, such as a landscape or a person, image capturing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, that can record an image of the object and position information regarding a place where the image is captured are available in the related art. To display the image captured using the image capturing apparatuses, information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, that can superimpose and display the image at a position on a map corresponding to the place where the image was captured on the basis of the position information recorded in association with the image are available in the related art.
For example, an image reproducing apparatus capable of mapping and displaying thumbnail images generated on the basis of captured images on a map on the basis of position data for each of the captured images and selecting a desired thumbnail image from among the thumbnail images displayed on the map has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-110111, FIG. 1).